des ados comme tout le monde
by You love me Real or not.Real 3
Summary: On est des ados. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Tout ce que tout le monde veut est vivre. Comme tout le monde


Je me réveille le matin à 6 heures. Je prends appui sur mon coude en me dégageant légèrement du drap qui me recouvrait. De mon autre main, je frotte mes yeux encore ensommeillés –merci marchand de sable !-. Je retourne ma tête pour voire ma sœur rabattre sa couette sur son dos découvert. Je sors du lit, baille, m'étire et me lève avec des jambes encore courbaturées. Je sors de notre chambre et traverse le couloir pour arriver dans la salle de bain. Je me douche, me sèche et enfile un chemisier blanc, un jean délavé et une paire de vielles converses noires. Je sors et repars dans ma chambre, décidant qu'il était temps de réveiller Prim. Je la secoue par l'épaule, elle entrouvre ses yeux, allume son blackberry noir et vérifie l'heure.

Oh Katniss s'il te plaît ! encore cinq minutes ! me prie-t-elle

Et moi en tant que gentille grande sœur bien sage, j'accepte. Notre mère est partie au quatrième quartier pour diriger un hôpital. Elle vient nous rendre visite assez souvent mais, sans plus. Je suis très protectrice envers ma sœur. Je l'étais déjà avant, mais depuis qu'elle a failli me … quitter, je fais attention à elle plus que jamais. Elle avait frôlé l'accident. Cette blondinette avec sa tête d'ange, ses grands yeux bleus riants, des joues rosies et deux belles fossettes… Vivre sans ça ? Jamais.

Je passe brièvement devant le miroir, ne pouvant m'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil. Je fais environ un mètre soixante-cinq (1m65 pour les flemmards). J'ais des cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés. J'ai un teint olivâtre et des yeux gris perçant. Katniss… je ne ressemble en rien à la jolie fleur qui me donne mon nom. Je me redirige vers le lit de Prim déjà vide. J'esquisse un petit sourire. Elle revient toute fraîche, habillée d'un pull plein de moustaches (c'est la mode à Panem, 'faut pas chercher), d'une petite ceinture décorative marron et d'une jupe noire ainsi que des converses de même couleurs. Ses cheveux d'or sont déjà ramenés en un petit chignon sur le coté. Elle se place devant moi pour se mettre du fond de teint et un rouge à lèvres discret. C'est un sourire triste qui se reflète dans le miroir cette fois. Elle a grandit tellement vite ! Elle joue avec ses lèvres et moi je me place devant, ramenant tous mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche. Je m'empare de la brosse et entreprends de démêler ma chevelure. Je reçois un SMS de Delly en même temps que le portable de Prim vibre. « Grouille, n'en fais pas toute une histoire avec tes cheveux ! » Delly Delly, Delly, connais-tu ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui communément le langage SMS ? T'es pas en cours de français ! M'enfin, Delly, c'est Delly ! Je prends le paquet cadeau qui trônait sur ma commode et sors avec ma sœur. Je fais marche arrière enfile ma veste et une écharpe –Brrr ! J'allais sortir comme ça moi ?- et ferme la porte à double clefs que je range dans ma poche. Je monte sur mon scooter, Prim toujours derrière moi. J'allais démarrer quand elle m'arrête.

Non ! J'ai pas dit au revoir à Buttercup !

Je soupire et démarre quand même. À quoi ça sert d'affectionner ce sac à puce, cette saucisse sur patte ? Pff.

Je gare mon scooter au lycée. Je vais à mon casier quand j'aperçois Clove et Marvel. Inséparables ces deux là ! Je fais la bise à Clove.

Coucou toi ! lui dis-je

Salut brunette ! répondit-elle

(soupire de frustration) T'as fait un cadeau à Peeta ?

Et comment ! m'assure-t-elle. Et toi ?

Non mais t'es folle ?! C'est mon meilleur pote ! m'indignais-je

Oui …, fit-elle, distraite par jenesaisquoi.

Je fais un signe de main à Marvel et va à la rencontre de … Johanna ?!

Jo' ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ?

Sympa l'accueil !

Je croyais que t'étais au quartier 7.

Non, j'ai déménagé au 12, m'apprends-t-elle. Juste devant chez toi.

Super, soupirais-je, pleine de sarcasme.

Tu es contente toi !

Il faut pas chercher à comprendre. Johanna et moi sommes les reines du sarcasme, Clove la reine de la popularité et Glimmer la reine du lycée. Aussi simple que ça.

Plus loin, je vois une bataille de regard entre Peeta et Gale. Si ça continue comme ça, j'aurai pas fini de soupirer ! Je m'avance et me dirige vers Peeta. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, et il fait de même.

S'lut, commence-t-il

Kikoo !

Hum… Ça va ? fit-il avec un petit sourire bien à lui.

Je lui tends le paquet cadeau et il joue le surpris.

Waah ! C'est mon anniversaire ?!

Bonjour, répondis-je (encore) avec sarcasme. Vas-y ! Ouvre.

Il ouvre le paquet pour découvrir un carnet de croquis, et tout le matériel nécessaire pour le dessin. Et en temps qu'affectionnasse de qualité, il m'enlace, se dégage et se confond en remerciements.

La sonnerie stridente nous perce les oreilles. Ma petite tête blonde me tend la main que je prends et nous rentrons en cours.

Les cours. Au lycée. C'est d'un ennui ! Mais d'un ennui ! Haaaaaa ! Je soupire une fois de plus.

Entre Monsieur Crane en prof de maths, Mademoiselle Trinket (révérence, politesse et manières !) en prof de français, Haymitch en anglais et .. piouf ! J'en peux plus. Vivement les vacances.

Ce soir, il y'a la fête de Glimmer, qu'elle fait à chaque fois qu'il y'a un anniversaire qui fait partie de sa (longue, très très, très, mais TRÈS longue) liste d'amis. Peeta en fait parti. Comme moi. Comme le reste quoi. Donc je rentre déposer Prim pour partir chez ma seconde tête blonde, j'ai nommé Delly !

**Voilou. J'espère que vous aimez ! :3 (PS : y aura peut être, je dis bien PEUT ÊTRE Jennifer et Josh, bonne journée x) )**


End file.
